Lay Your World On Me ItaDei LEMON
by Butterflies Go BOOM
Summary: ItaDei request from black55widow 8D Hope it lives up to your expectations! All requests welcome! A secret love affair. A battle to the death. LEMON 8D 500 hits! I love you all! And so do Ita And Dei :3
1. Secrets

Deidara slammed the door to the kitchen behind him. He yawned, rubbing his eyes, extremely pissed. It had been another sleepless night, tossing and turning.

Damn mission…

He had a mission today. Great. He was yet to be briefed on what it was for however. This made him apprehensive. Thus, the sleepless night.

He sat down at the table next to Sasori. Tobi put a plate of scrambled eggs in front of him. Hungrily, he grabbed his fork and started shoving the mush into his mouth. Mmm, pepper.

Kisame was across the table from him, shoving down an omelet. Itachi wasn't next to him.

The scrambled eggs churned as his stomach flipped.

Deidara had to act cool. Nonchalant. Edge of sarcasm.

"Where's your bitch, Kisame?"

Kisame stopped eating, glaring at Deidara. Deidara and Kisame always abused each other, almost like brothers. This was nothing new.

"Sleeping in her dog crate. By the way, Itachi isn't feeling the best so he's spending some quiet time in bed."

"Butt sex can do that to ya, un."

"Right."

Deidara was happy. He had figured out where Itachi was AND beat Kisame. He automatically won if Kisame couldn't come up with a comeback. But at the same time…

Itachi was sick? With what?

He struggled to think of a reason to visit him before the mission, but could see no way of doing it without either Kisame or Sasori being near. He let out a silent sigh, defeated.

Deidara got up, his chair squeaking unpleasantly across the floor. He winced at the sound and stalked off. Sasori had followed him.

Once they were in the hall, Deidara whipped around to Sasori.

"Don't follow me. I'm just going to get dressed. Finish your fucking eggs, un."

Sasori just glared for a moment. Before he could say anything, Deidara turned back and started down the hall of bedrooms. He went straight to his room and slammed the door. He waited to hear the kitchen door close with a _click_ down the hall.

_Click._

Deidara rushed, pulling a fishnet shirt over his head and some dark blue pants. Swinging his cloak onto his first arm, he peeked out the door. _No one here, _he thought, pulling his second arm through the sleeve of the cloak. Fastening it closed, he walked briskly down the hall, into Itachi and Kisame's room.

Itachi lay in his bed, covering his waist down. His chest was bare. Deidara stopped a shuddering sigh as he walked into the room, closing the door behind him. Itachi looked up at him and nodded. Deidara sat awkwardly on the bed, feeling Itachi's forehead with the back of his hand. Itachi nearly smiled.

"You believed it?"

Realization struck.

"You FAKED it?"

Itachi just smirked.

Deidara stood, his face flushing.

"I come down here, risking both of our asses because I think your sick and I find out your FAKING it!!"

"Well," Itachi said, " I didn't want Tobi's cooking, personally. I'll say it was a false alarm."

Deidara grunted, something between a laugh and a moan.

"You really are risking our asses."

Deidara flushed again. "You think I don't know that?!"

Itachi shrugged.

"Listen, I just want you out of here so that we can save both our asses."

Deidara just slumped.

Itachi went rigid. Deidara looked at him, eyes growing in worry.

_Shit, something's happened._

"Out. Quickly. Kisame's going to come out of the kitchen in two seconds."  
Deidara stiffened, gave one last glance at Itachi, and then ran out, leaving the door opened. Deidara whispered into the room, just as Kisame started opening the door, "I'll be back tomorrow, I swear."

Itachi gave him a look that said, "You had better be."

And with that, Deidara started walking down the hall, making it two full steps before Kisame actually got his head out the door.

"Well, aren't we looking preppy today?"

"That blue lip gloss looks absolutely darling on you."

"Did you do something new with your hair?"

"Nope, just the normal top-knot. Much more rad than, say, a shag job."

Kisame just glared. Deidara had won the game again.

And this time, he felt good about it.

Itachi waited silently, throwing on a shirt. Kisame walked in and Itachi felt a knot in his stomach. Kisame looked him over quickly, Itachi grabbing his cloak off the coat hanger. He looked like he wanted to say something so Itachi just stared at him, unblinking.

"I see you're feeling better?"

Itachi nodded.  
"Uh, Deidara was making fun of us again during breakfast."

Itachi shrugged and muttered, "And I care why?"

"Just thought you should know. You're always saying how you need to kick his ass. Just thought that it would give you a good reason."  
"I thought that was just a game you two played."

Kisame just stood there shocked. Itachi knew that had been a stupid move.

"How did you know that?"

Itachi fumbled for an answer but it turned out more confident sounding than he expected. "I've seen you two doing it. I know it's just a game. And Deidara always seems to win. So you come and complain to me. It's really annoying."

Kisame just stood in shocked silence.

_That was close. If I hadn't been there that one time, I would have blown our cover._

He could imagine Deidara next to him, smirking while saying, "And you get pissed at ME for almost blowing our cover."

Itachi forcibly moved that thought from his mind. Kisame was talking.

"…least we won't see him for a while, he has a mission today. I heard that it's totally dangerous. We'll see if we need to kick his ass after that. Might be dead. That would be revenge enough, right?"

Itachi stiffened.

_Deidara might die…?_

"Itachi?"

Kisame's voice was miles away.

"_I'll be back tomorrow, I swear."_

"_You had better be."_

"Itachi?"

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…_

"Itachi!!"

Itachi snapped back into focus. He glared menacingly at Kisame. "What?"

"I asked you if you wanted to see them off on their mission. Taunt them."

Itachi's head reeled.

_Say yes, idiot. Say yes. Stop thinking about Deidara. Say yes and you can see Deidara off._

"Yes."

Kisame nodded and turned to go out the door. Throwing a sideways glance at Itachi, Kisame said, "Coming?"

Itachi followed him without a word. Images kept entering his mind. He didn't want to see any of them. But they came, full force every time he tried to push them away.

_Deidara smiled saying, "No one will ever know, I swear."_

No. Go away.

_Itachi looked at him doubtfully. "Are you sure?"_

_Deidara just smiled his eyes closed._

"_Deidara, they all think we hate each other."_

_Deidara let out a chuckle and rested a hand on Itachi's shoulder._

"_Itachi, no one will know. I promise."_

_Deidara slipped his hand from Itachi's shoulder and to his chest. Right over Itachi's heart._

"_But Deidara…"_

"_Itachi, we can do it. We'll hide it. If they do find out, we'll say we were drunk."_

"_We WERE drunk, Deidara."_

_Deidara shrugged, "So? Love is love. Nothing can stop us now."_

Nothing…

Itachi tried to repress those memories. Deidara smiling. Promising.

"_Love is love. Nothing can stop us now."_

"…_Nothing?"_

"_Not even death. I swear."_

Not even death…

Now images that might come true started flying through his head.

_Deidara sprawled on the ground, soaking in a pool of his own blood. His eye blank and staring. His hair red with blood._

Itachi tried getting that image out of his head but it wasn't leaving. It took all his strength to not cry out. He had no idea what his expression was now. All he knew was that when Deidara came out of the briefing room, it might be the last time he would see him alive.

"_Not even death."_

Deidara stood next to Sasori, cool and collected. They had just received a mission to go to the Grass Village and kill as many ninjas as possible. Leader had to "send the message" to their kage. Apparently, the kage of the Grass Village had denied to work together with Leader. Now he just wanted to kill as many ninjas as possible, trying to make the Grass Village regret their choice.

Deidara couldn't see a way to get out of there alive.

Leader fizzed out of the Main Hall and all was silent.

Sasori started to shuffle out of the room.

"Danna! Wait!"

Sasori, in Hiroku, looked at him.

"How are we going to survive this?!"

Sasori just made Hiroku's shoulders shrug and continued to shuffle out. Deidara reluctantly followed behind him. As they went out into the hall, he saw Kisame and…

_Itachi!_

Deidara had to repress the urge to hug him, rest his head on his shoulder. Itachi looked at him, his face pained. Deidara felt like his face was completely down. Then Itachi did something that went against the rules.

"Deidara, come here for a moment."

Everyone looked at them in surprise. Except Kisame. Kisame actually looked pleased.

_Did Kisame find out…?_

Deidara just looked at Itachi in wonder. He hoped that everyone else thought it was surprise.

Itachi turned and lead Deidara back into the Main Hall. No one followed.

As soon as Itachi looked around and closed the door, he turned towards Deidara, his face full of unguarded emotion.

"Deidara…I heard it's a suicide mission."

Deidara hung his head and nodded. Itachi drew in a sharp intake of breath.

"Itachi…" Deidara said, looking up.

_God, why is this so hard?_

"Deidara, I'm going to punch you and you can't make a single noise. Understand? It's for cover. Kisame thinks that I'm going to beat the crap out of you."

Deidara just gave a mute nod.

Itachi's fist came quickly, no hesitance, contacting with a solid _whump _on Deidara's eye. A visible black eye. Itachi was smart.

Now, Itachi's mouth contacted with Deidara's muting all noises Deidara might have made involuntarily. Deidara's mouth felt like it was being sucked up into Itachi's. Their tongues were wrestling for space. Itachi's hands came up and held Deidara's face, the hands burning like fire on Deidara's cheek.

Itachi backed away, his hands still on Deidara's face. Deidara wanted to smile but he was licking his lips, gathering the last traces of Itachi. Itachi took his hands off of Deidara's face and moved to his back. He pulled him into a hug. Deidara's eye didn't sting anymore.

When Itachi released, he sighed heavily.

"Now you need to sound like you just got punched in the eye. Then try to punch me in the stomach. They'll hear the commotion and come break us up. Then you'll be off to your mission."

"Itachi…"

Itachi let out one of his rare smiles.

"Be careful, Deidara."

Deidara nodded. Then he thought of something.

"Itachi, if I do die, will you tell them?"

Itachi was silent. Then-

"Our love affair will obviously end, therefore no one will ever need to know. They will remain ignorant."

Deidara nodded. He didn't want Itachi to have to pay for what sake did to them those few weeks ago. Then, giving Itachi one last meaningful glance, he cried out.

Itachi was taken off guard when Deidara went to punch him in the stomach. Yet, he managed to grab Deidara's hand and fling him to the ground. Deidara let out another fake cry, but he did moan afterwards.

The door opened and Itachi looked at the hulking mass blocking the door.

"Stop Itachi. We have a mission. No time for grudge matches."

Itachi just glared at Sasori as he walked over to Deidara.

"Get up, idiot."

Deidara stood up, pretending to be unsteady. He glared at Itachi, nearly smiling. As Sasori lead him outside, he turned away from both Itachi and Kisame.

He tried not to whimper.


	2. Deadly Consequences

Deidara received a blow to the stomach, sending him soaring into a tree.

_Damn it…_

The cut under his eye was steadily bleeding, making his mouth taste of blood and salt. The grass ninja walked up to him, holding a kunai to his throat. Deidara smirked. He kicked the man in the balls. The ninja fell to the ground, clutching his nuts. Deidara got up laughing. Grabbing the man's kunai, he dug it into the ninja's neck. He felt the ninja's blood spray in his face, but he didn't care.

_Grass Ninja number four, dead._

Getting up, he saw Sasori apply his scorpion tail to slice the stomachs of six grass ninjas. If that didn't kill them, the poison would for sure.

Deidara felt a presence behind him. Swinging around, the dead ninja's kunai still in his hand, he sliced the ninja's neck open. They made a gurgling noise before falling down, dead.

_Make that five._

Suddenly, there were about six ninjas surrounding him, all holding kunai. Deidara laughed and made a clay bird _poof_ in front of him. All the ninja's gasped and backed away, momentarily shocked. Deidara leapt on and rose about ten feet before the ninja's started throwing kunai at the bird. Deidara frowned. Not good.

He chewed some clay quickly and made some clay bugs leap down and land on the ninja's back. He made the symbol and cried, "Katsu!"

Below him, six mini explosions made one giant explosion, the fire burning bright. Deidara smiled.

_Ha ha! Make it eleven!_

Then he saw the kunai.

Apparently one kunai had been thrown just as the explosion hit. Before Deidara could dodge it, the kunai hit his bird.

_BOOM!_

Deidara was flying through the air, unable to stop the fire from scorching him, He cried out, the fire strangling him. Then he hit the ground, landing on his back. Again he screamed, his voice carried away by the smoke.

The smoke cleared and four ninja's surrounded him. He continued to lie on the ground, on the edge of unconsciousness. One of them went up to him, straddling his legs around Deidara's stomach. The weight knocked Deidara's breath out of him. The ninja held a kunai to his throat.

"You're little friend isn't cooperating and is likely to die. It would help us if you simply cooperated. Maybe you would live then."

Mustering his strength, Deidara wadded up some saliva and spat it at the man's face.

"Well then," he said, wiping the spit off his face, "Maybe we can persuade you."

A sharp pain went through Deidara's side. A kunai lay lodged in his waist, soaked in his blood.

"Never you stupid bastards," Deidara wheezed.

Again, a razor-sharp pain, only this time in his leg. He cried out, feeling his pants grow sodden with blood. The waist wound had now bled so much that he had blood in his _hair._

_I'm going to die here._

The ninja's all cried out at the same time. Deidara felt the ninja that was on top of him slide off. He looked up and saw Sasori. He had used his poison needles.

"Get up, Deidara. We got to go."

"Yeah," Deidara said weakly, sitting up, wincing in pain, "Let's blow this joint." (Always wanted Deidara to say that XD)

Deidara made a bird and Sasori hopped on, following Deidara's lead. As Deidara made the bird rise, he checked his clay pouch. He still had one major attack left.

He used the last of his chakra to chew up the clay.

"What are you doing, idiot? If this bird explodes, we'll both die!"

Deidara shook his head.

"I have an idea."

"Oh no. What is it?"

Deidara smiled, a little blood coming down from the side of his mouth.

"My Ohako. It contains C3 chakra. It will totally destroy the village."

Sasori looked surprised. But it rapidly passed to anger.

"And you didn't make use of this in the first place, _why?_"

"You were on the land. I couldn't kill you. I'd be in hot water then."

He let the Ohako fall to the earth while he raised the bird into the air. From below came a resounding _Ka-BOOM_. A mushroom cloud rose from the ground. Deidara smiled. They had completed the mission.

With that thought, he blacked out, into profound unconsciousness.

Itachi rushed from dinner when he heard a shout from Tobi.

"SEMPAI!"

Itachi ran to the door and saw Sasori holding Deidara, who was covered in blood. The blood was seeping from a deep wound in his leg and from a gouge in his waist. He also looked like he had burns all over his body. Itachi had to hold back a cry of pain as he saw the damage. Konan rushed into the room, taking Deidara's body from Sasori. Leader appeared into the room in front of Sasori.

"What happened?"

"I didn't entirely see what happened with Deidara, but I believe he was on his bird when someone hit it with a kunai, exploding it. He fell to the ground and ninja's surrounded him, trying to get him to give information. Given that they stabbed him twice, I don't think he said anything. Anyway, when I heard him scream, I went over and killed all the ninja's holding him captive. He made another bird for us to escape on and used his Ohako and took out the entire village, we believe."

Leader nodded.

"Very well done. I commend you."

With that he disappeared as quickly as he had come.

Itachi couldn't believe his ears. Deidara had been tortured and he still had enough chakra to destroy an entire village.

_My God…_

Tobi was bouncing. Itachi's disgust for Tobi and his strained attempt to remain cool and indifferent lead to him to whip his tongue unnecessarily at Tobi.

"Will you stop BOUNCING? Your comrade might be _dieing _for God's sake."

Tobi stop bouncing and his voice sounded hurt.

"B-B-But…"

"Shut up, fool."

Tobi ran out of the room, wailing. Itachi's eyebrows furrowed and he closed his eyes, only to open them to surprised faces.

"He needs to learn discipline," he said, as if to answer their stares.

Kisame shrugged, as if accepting the answer without question.

Sasori eyed Itachi warily and Itachi just glared right back at him. Eventually Itachi broke the gaze and headed out the door.

"I've had enough of this petty drama. I hope he dies, the bastard."

Itachi felt the words leave his mouth, as if automatic. It hurt him to say them but he wouldn't let anyone see it. Kisame followed him, silent. When Itachi reached their room, he slammed the door behind him, in Kisame's face. Kisame opened the door, unfazed.

"What's up with you, Itachi?"

Itachi whipped around and glared at Kisame.

"I thought I told you. I. Hate. Tobi."

Kisame raised an eyebrow and said, "That's all that made you this pissed? I haven't seen you like this since… well, ever. I think it's something more than Tobi."

"You know what I think? I think you need to mind your own fucking business."

Kisame looked shocked.

"I'm sick of you always asking me what I'm thinking and what I'm feeling. I think you need to get your nose out of my ass, trying to please me with your stupid, pointless questions."

".. I…I.."

"I think you need to shut your mouth. I'm tired of answering you; I'm tired of talking. I'm tired of having grudges; I'm tired of fighting. I just want to have some fucking peace."

Kisame just stood there, his eyes bulging in surprise.

"That is just a subtle hint for get the fuck out of here. Just in case you were wondering."

Kisame just nodded and walked out, closing the door behind him. Itachi closed his eyes and heaved a heavy sigh. He needed to calm down. He grabbed his mp3 player, a Creative Zen. He turned it on, putting it on Random All. Immediately, Black Label Society came on, singing "Dirt on the Grave". He lay on his bed, spread eagle, the gray Zen next to him.

_That was stupid._

Deidara had remained inconspicuous until… No, he wasn't going to say 'until his death' because it wasn't true. As far as he knew. He had remained inconspicuous until now and Itachi had just dropped a bomb. He might as well have screamed, "I'M WORRIED FOR DEIDARA!"

He rolled on his side, curling up on to of the white sheets. The nest song came on. Ozzy was singing from his latest album. He couldn't remember the name of the song and was too tired to look.

"I know you've been here all alone," Ozzy sang, "I haven't been there when you needed me. I didn't deserve the love you gave but now I'm telling you I'm here. If you need a friend…"

Damn love song. He grabbed the Zen and pushed the forward button on the touch pad. Ah, that was better. Stone Sour singing "Sillyworld".

Itachi had to see Deidara. It was not an option. He HAD to.

But how?

Ideas ran through his head but none were risk-proof.

"Peace is just two fingers now, peace was just a phase. When someone put it on a shirt you knew the cure for days. So take those fingers, tape them up, and shove them up your ass…"

Somehow, as soon as Stone Sour went into the chorus, Itachi knew the only time it would work.

Night. It was stupid, risky, and dangerous. But he had to see Deidara.

_Crap. Why is "Love of My Life" on here? Oh, it's Queen. Damn._

Yes. Itachi would do it at night. Deidara might actually be partially healed by Konan. Then he would be awake because all the sedatives were put in him during the day. Itachi had experienced it once before. The only problem was…

What if he was dead?

Itachi shook his head. "Love of My Life" was ending but it didn't stop tears from springing up unexpectedly.

_What the hell is this? Oh, Vanden Plas. …Oh Jesus, you're kidding me. "Where is the Man"? Go figure._

The tears stopped themselves from showing their ugly faces. He would wait until tonight. Tonight he would see Deidara.

A fierce knocking came on the door. Itachi sprang up, breathing deeply, trying to compose his face into anger. He didn't take the headphones out.

Opening the door he saw Tobi, bouncing excitedly.

"Ita-chan! Ita-chan!"

"My name is Itachi," Itachi hissed, closing his eyes in anger.

"Guess what? GUESS WHAT?"

"…What?"

"Well, I just figured, even though you hate him, and me for that matter, that you wouldn't care, but at the same time I made a promise to him that I would tell everyone, no matter where they were…"

"TOBI."

"Yessss?"

"Tell me what it is."

"_Istanbul (Not Constantinople)"? Why is that on here? I guess I do like They Might Be Giants…_Itachi thought as the song changed.

"Are you suuuuure you want to know, Ita-chan?"

"ITACHI."

"Whatever."

"Yes."

"Deidara's out of the danger zone!!" Tobi cried with glee, spinning.

Itachi forced himself to look angry. He slammed the door in Tobi's face. He heard a wail outside the door.

The song changed again. "Good Times, Bad Times" by Led Zeppelin. Itachi made sure no one could hear or see him. Then he started dancing to the song.

_Deidara's going to ok…Deidara's going to ok…ok…ok…_

The song changed to "Three Minute Warning Part 5" by Liquid Tension Experiment and he collapsed on the bed with relief.

_Deidara's going to be ok._

The room swirled around Deidara. He could feel the needle being pushed into his vein. A steady beeping hummed in the background. Everything was blurry. The light danced, making indescribable shapes twirl, slide, and fly in the air above where he lay. Again, another needle pierced his skin and the lights danced with a more forced quickness. Like if they didn't dance, they would be whipped until they started again. The poor light. It didn't do anyone no harm.

Another needle entering the skin. A numb pain. The lights in frenzy. Dark spots joining the lights. The spots got bigger, eating all the light like Pac-Man. No more pretty lights. Just the evil Pac-Man darkness. Darkness. Numbness. Dark. Numb. Silent.


	3. Goodnight

Itachi knew that Kisame was sleeping in the Main Hall after Itachi had yelled at him. Now all that was left was to make sure if anyone looked in on him, he would be sleeping in his bed.

He put a log in his bed and transformed it into a clone of him. He watched the clone sleep.

_Wow, look at my stress lines. I thought it was from lack of sleep. Apparently not._

Itachi made sure that he left his cloak there so it looked like he had stayed. The clone didn't have the cloak on. Now, he didn't either.

He opened the door silently, and made his way towards the medical room.

Deidara woke to darkness. Last he remembered was seeing the C3 chakra floor a village. He tried to sit up and winced, falling back onto the pillow.

_Damn. Injuries. Right._

He experimented with a couple of different positions. He found he could lie on his left side, opposite of both the leg and waist injuries.

_Ah, that's better._

Just then he heard footsteps coming down the hall.

_Fake sleep? After all it might be Tobi. Yeah, fake sleep._

Deidara closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The door opened and closed. Almost silent footsteps came to next his bed. Their breathing was light, shallow. Then, an unexpected hand came and touched his face. Deidara hadn't flinched.

The hand was familiar in the way it moved. Deidara knew the only person who was in the Akatsuki who would touch him like this was Itachi. He opened his eyes and saw Itachi's black eyes staring straight back at him. Deidara allowed himself to smile weakly at the gesture. Itachi didn't return the smile. It looked like something was worrying him. Deidara gave him a questioning look.

"Well, first, why were you feigning sleep?" he whispered.

Deidara almost chuckled but it hurt and he winced. "Just incase it was Tobi."

Itachi still looked worried.

"What's wrong Itachi?"

"You're so hurt. I thought you were going to die. It was a possibility for a long time."

Deidara just shrugged. Or tried at least.

_Note to self: No more shrugging or chuckling._

That seemed to worry Itachi more.

"Deidara, I never really got to say what I wanted to say before you left…"

"Well now you have plenty of time to say it."

Itachi seemed to hesitate.

"Listen," Deidara sighed, "You know that whatever you say can't hurt. Unless of course you're telling me you told someone about us or you don't want me anymore."

Itachi still hesitated.

"It's not that, Deidara. It's just that…"

And with that Itachi leaned down and ferociously attached his mouth to Deidara's.

Deidara didn't know what to think. That or he _couldn't_ think with Itachi on top of him, moving his mouth to some universal beat. He just let go of all feeling and let Itachi crawl on top of him, straddling his waist.

Itachi's hand was holding Deidara's face in place while he unbuttoned Deidara's pants. Deidara was bare-chested to begin with so it made things much easier for Itachi. Itachi's mouth let go of Deidara's for a moment and Deidara moaned.

"Deidara…"

"What is it?"

"Will you let me?"

Deidara didn't dare hesitate.

"Yes…" he breathed.

Itachi pulled off his shirt. Looking at Itachi's chest made Deidara grow stiff with wanting. When Itachi started unbuttoning his pants, Deidara was nearly embarrassed. But he didn't let that stop him from putting his arms around Itachi's neck. He was still lying down.

Itachi started to sit up once Deidara's pants were off and he brought Deidara with him. Deidara gritted his teeth in pain from his bandaged wound. Itachi very carefully removed Deidara's arms from around his neck and laid him back down. Deidara winced and let out a shaking breath.

_I'm a fool. I shouldn't be doing this. I'm hurt. But…_

Longing made him keep his mouth shut.

Itachi's face seemed voice Deidara's thoughts exactly.

"No…Let's get on with it…" Deidara whispered.

Itachi shrugged, his face still unsure. Before he could voice any concerns, however, Deidara started unfastening Itachi's pants. Itachi's eyes closed and he smiled.

"Move up. To my face… Come on Itachi…"

Itachi moved his waist so that Deidara could reach up and unbutton the pants with his teeth. As soon as the pants slipped, Deidara reached up with his hands and held on to Itachi's waist, kissing and licking the area around it. Itachi let out a shuddering sigh. Then, quickly, Itachi slid down so that his face was by Deidara's once more. Deidara smiled up at him. Itachi smiled too and then, as if by perfect planning, Deidara felt himself being intruded.

Deidara saw Itachi's face for half a second before Deidara closed his eyes. The feeling was so forbidden, so beautiful, so lovely. It felt as if Deidara was flying, Itachi hanging on tight. It was beautiful.

The exit was just as wonderful, if not better than the entrance. Deidara felt himself thrust upward, as if trying to attach himself once more.

He opened his eyes and saw Itachi smiling larger than Deidara had ever seen. As soon as he saw the smile, Itachi was inside him once more. Deidara opened his mouth, no sound coming out. When he exited again Deidara moaned, whether in pain or pleasure even he could not identify.

As the cycle continued, Deidara started to open his eyes and saw that Itachi looked so peaceful when he entered Deidara. It made Deidara grow warm.

Deidara felt a sticky substance down below. Whether it was his or Itachi's it felt warm and comforting.

Then, at the worst possible moment, Itachi stopped, his eyes red.

"Kisame is coming with Sasori."

Deidara cursed loudly.

"Hold on, I have an idea."

The sheets were wet with the sticky substance. Itachi hurried, got new sheets and threw them over Deidara's waist, hiding the fact that he was naked. He grabbed the old one sheets, balled them up, and threw them into the supply closet. Then Itachi ducked underneath the bed.

The door opened and Deidara closed his eyes, pretending to sleep.

"Deidara! Wake up, bastard!"

He felt a slap on his face and he moaned. Kisame.

"Idiot. Baka."

It was Sasori's voice.

Deidara fluttered his eyes open and rubbed his eye.

"Where's Itachi, idiot?"

Sasori glared at Deidara. Deidara was confused.

"Itachi…? How the hell would I know? Isn't he your roommate, Kisame? You should know…"

Another slap by Kisame.

"Listen, bastard. We know you two hate each other to death. When a _log_ is in his place in bed, I know something's happened. And you," Kisame said, leaning in, "are the only one who hates him enough to attack him."

Deidara almost laughed, "Kisame, notice how I can't even sit up? How in the _hell_ would I be able to kill _Itachi?_ You need to think this through. He probably would have come to kill _me_ if he was in here."

Sasori looked at Kisame and said, "He does have a point."

"But Itachi acted so weird today. He must have known something was going to happen to him. That's the only explanation I can think of. And what happens that day? Deidara comes back."

Deidara raised a finger and said, "You know, I wasn't the only one who came back that day."

Kisame looked confused for a moment. Then, as if realization hit, he whirled around and faced Sasori.

"You! You did it! You pinned it on your partner because your partner has a better reputation of hating him! But he couldn't have possibly done it! So it leaves YOU!"

Sasori backed up, hissing, "Yeah because Itachi couldn't totally kick my ass. Idiot."

Kisame was turning purple. Really he was turning red but in his blue skin it looked purple.

"Well then who could have done it?!"

"Well consider this, Kisame," Deidara assumed, "He might have gone somewhere by himself because he was having a bad day. That would explain both his behavior and the log. He didn't want to worry you, so he made a clone hoping you wouldn't notice."

Kisame drank this in and slowly nodded.

Turning to Deidara he said, "Thank you, Deidara. Sorry I accused you. You're probably right. No one can kill Itachi unless he wants them to kill him. I'll see you both in the morning then. 'Night."

With that, Kisame left, closing the door behind him. Deidara closed his eyes and sighed.

"So, did you?"

Deidara looked up. Oh, right, Sasori.

"No, of course not. You?"

"No. I was helping the idiot."

Deidara nodded.

"I'll leave. You're probably tired. See you tomorrow."

And just like that, Sasori was gone, the door closed behind him.

All was silent for a few moments. Then Itachi came up from under the bed and looked at Deidara.

"You alright? I heard them hit you twice."

"I'm fine."

They both looked at each other awkwardly. Finally, Itachi moved towards Deidara.

"Well, I must say, that ruined the moment."

Deidara chuckled, wincing in pain.

"I think I had better dress you. Then I'm going to have to leave through the window and come in through the front incase Kisame stays up waiting for me."

Deidara nodded.

Itachi dressed himself first, first the pants and then the shirt. He redid his hair into a neat ponytail. Then he turned to Deidara and pulled the sheets away. Deidara felt himself flush. Itachi chuckled softly and pulled Deidara's pants up, buttoning them. Finally, he redid the sheets so it looked much more neat. He went to the closet and pulled out the dirty sheets.

"I'll wash these tomorrow and return them tomorrow night. I'm sure you wont need new sheets by tomorrow."

Deidara smiled, mischievously. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"What is it, Deidara?"

Still smiling, Deidara said, "I may not need them tomorrow morning or tomorrow night, but no guarantees about tomorrow night."

Itachi just laughed and turned out the light.

"'Night Deidara."

"'Night Itachi."


End file.
